Blu Smith
So far the only people who can stand Blu's sassiness is her mother and her aunt. One of them is the only one who can calm her down, and the other encourages her. In other words, when Blu gets going, the going gets tough and everybody else should run for it. The little towhead has this unique ability to just sass most people to silence. It's pretty disconcerting, so even adults try not to irritate Blu to this point. Sadly this comes in a package with having difficulty deciphering people's feelings...and thus limits contact with people even further. Attention-seeking antics will be totally ignored by Blu. And yes, even the most insane self-destructing act will NOT elicit a bat of an eye. She'll give you attention under her own terms, and putting her in such a cornered position will simply make her walk out, head held high. Suffering fools gladly is something to be expected from the sharp-tongued Gryffindor. However, sometimes she just doesn't know how to deal with people's feelings, and is horribly out of touch with her own. She's something of a tsundere as well, though she would never admit it. |-|Insecurities= While her tough exterior may say otherwise, Blu is actually very insecure about many things. Listing them all isn't really an option, so let's just go with the highlights. The top one is her sister. She's very certain that Destiny is WAY better than her in...well, pretty much everything? You would think she may act envious or even cruel to her sister for this, but Blu shows absolutely no signs in most circumstances regarding this. As a matter of fact, she's fiercely protective of Destiny. The next one is her Quidditch skills. Sure, she's the daughter of two professional Quidditch players, but has anyone like, I don't know, really understood the pressure of being born into that? What's worse is that Blu's favored position is Beater, aka her mother's position. She's fully aware that everyone is expecting her to be horrendously good at it, thus resulting in more peer pressure. Third and last, her appearance. Her blonde and almost white locks are in her eyes, an annoyance. It does NOT help that people in fact still do use the blonde stereotype, to which she responds with extra venom. Beauty is surely something she didn't get from genetics and now she's dead set on making it clear that she doesn't care - when she in fact does. All those walls of sarcasm do defend a really, really fragile interior...and Blu is terrified of the sole, dark fact that she may very well shatter if someone breaks through all of them. |-|House= Everyone saw it coming. Feisty and sassy? Yep, definitely a Gryffindor. |Dad = Hunter Smith |Mom = Sabina Smith nee Fleming |Sibs = Destiny Smith |Relatives = |Family Work = Professional Quidditch, photography, and modeling |Family Background = Mother's side has German-Irish-French roots, Dad's side has |Important PersonB = TBA |Important PersonN = TBA |History = Prior Hogwarts= "I'm going to keep this story as short as I can. Both my parents were professional Quidditch players when they met. My mum was a Beater for the Ballycastle Bats, and my dad played as Chaser for Puddlemere United. Quidditch World Cup 2025 was not nice to my dad's team and they didn't even make it to the semis. It was otherwise with my mum's, they managed all the freaking way to the finals. Anyway, getting ahead of myself here. After my mum's team beat the Australians, she met my dad in a cafe. It was pouring rain...and she laughed at him for forgetting to dry himself using magic. They ended up on the same table and things escalated from there... Would you find it funny that the media began shipping them after seeing them talking in that cafe? I did. And lo behold, they did end up together! (Obviously after one hell of a story, but I'd honestly not go into detail.) And so now I, Blu Berry Solaina Khione Smith, am here. 12 years old and already done with my first year at Hogwarts. Times flies, doesn't it? I really don't like my name, but I guess it had something to do with my dad buying a blueberry muffin that day they met. I'm just glad I didn't end up as Cran Berry. That would have been mortifying. My childhood was pretty good compared to some other kids'. I wasn't that close to any of my Quidditch fanatic family. Mainly because...well, you better NOT tell anyone about this...I used to be terrified of heights. NOBODY and I mean NOBODY has figured this out. I started training myself to get rid of that phobia when I was only five. I was scared, and rightly so, that the rest of my family would shun me for it. Like, literally everyone plays Quidditch! It'd be breaking tradition." |-|Hogwarts Years= |-|Post Hogwarts= |Occupation = Student |Loyalty = Her mish-mash family |Organizations = Gryffindor Quidditch team |Alignment = True Neutral/Chaotic Neutral |FontsizeDesc = 5 |Relationships = WIP |Wood = Chestnut, sturdy |Core = Phoenix feather |Length = 13' |Pets = TBA |Animagus = None |Patronus = Lion |Boggart = People taunting her about her former fear of heights |Amortentia = |Miscellaneous = ---- *She thinks frogs are awesome. *Insects don't bug her at all. *She speaks French, English, Italian, Irish, AND German fluently. The latter is probably influenced by House Harriers. *One of her middle names, Khione, was chosen because it looked like it could also be pronounced as "cone." Add an S and it would be scone. *She has a tendency to slip into a rapid mix of Irish, French, and English when gravely agitated or excited, thus allowing literally only her mother and aunt to totally understand her. *She won't stand for anyone who isn't family dissing her. }} Category:Characters Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Witches Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor students Category:Students Category:Second years Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blonde Category:Silver Eyes Category:Chestnut Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Large Patronus Category:Half-Blood Category:Second gen